Conventionally, a number of electronic devices (e.g., CD-ROM drive, CD-R, floppy disk drive, etc.) are threadedly secured to a conformed frame in a computer case based on their sizes (e.g., 5¼ inch and 3½ inch). Once the electronic devices being assembled onto the computer, a user can use the electronic devices on the computer.
However, the prior art of driving a plurality of screws to secure the electronic devices to the frame of the computer case suffered from a disadvantage. For example, in case that a replacement of one electronic device due to malfunction or upgrading is needed the user has to detach the frame and an associated panel from the computer case prior to using a screw driver to unfasten the screws one by one at the frame and the electronic device for removing the electronic device. After replacement, the user has to drive the screws one by one to fasten the frame and the electronic device prior to assembling the frame and the panel again. Hence, the replacement procedure is a very tedious and inconvenient one. Further, the user tends to damage the panel during the replacement. Thus, a quick simple replacement is not made possible by the prior art.
In view of the above, the user has to remove the panel from the frame of the computer case prior to replacing the electronic device. It is very inconvenient to user.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a frame which can be quickly pivoted about a computer case without detaching a panel so as to facilitate a replacement of electronic device from the frame and overcome the above drawback of the prior art.